Numerous back rest devices for supporting the torso of the user have been proposed. Some of these back supports utilize a padded board attached to a mechanical device that can be locked into position to support the torso of the user. The mechanical devices are often incorporated into the headboard of a bed or mounted on a wall over the bed. The disadvantages of mechanical backrests that are incorporated into the headboard of a bed are that they can only be used while the user is in bed and are limited to only a few different angles of inclination.
Other devices are comprised of a frame with a fabric material stretched between the members of the frame. Backrests of this type can be hooked onto the headboard of a bed or they can be free standing. A major disadvantage of this type of backrest is that the rigid frame must be assembled or unfolded and set up at the desired location. The rigid frame is often uncomfortable and does not conform around the user's torso for comfort.
Still other back rests are simply made of foam material shaped in various ways to be propped up against the wall, head board, or other similar support. These types of back rests are undesirable because the angle of inclination and conformity to the user's torso is limited to the shape and softness of the foam.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that can support the human torso in a variety of positions, including from nearly upright to nearly horizontal, that is comfortable, quick and easy to set up, and easily stored when not in use.